Computing infrastructures, such as storage systems, virtualization systems, and networking systems, can be provided as resources via data centers and/or cloud computing environments. Various infrastructure events may occur for the resources (e.g., physical resources, virtual resources), such as, creating a resource, provisioning a resource, running a resource, de-provisioning a resource, etc. Event notifications can be generated for the infrastructure events. The notifications may be generated by different cloud providers and/or data centers, and typically have different formats and parameters from each other. The various formats of the event notifications generally make the processing of the notifications difficult. Conventional event handling solutions may include custom logic for each of the different formats for processing the various notification formats. The creation of such custom logic usually takes a significant amount of development time, which can make it difficult to support new event sources that may generate event notifications. When the custom logic is implemented using traditional solutions, the processing of the various event notification formats can be complicated and time consuming, which can cause a time delay from when the event occurs and when an event notification is processed. The delay can cause time sensitive actions that should be performed in response to the event occurrences from not being performed as expected.